Conformal and hidden antennas are desirable on many mobile platforms for reasons of aerodynamics and styling, among others. Such antennas have been implemented as or on Artificial Impedance Surfaces (AIS) and have been associated with Frequency Selective Surfaces (FSS). AIS can also be referred to as Artificial Magnetic Conductors (AMC), particularly when a separate antenna is disposed on it. AMC, AIS and FSS are all well known in the art and look very similar to each other which means that persons skilled in the art have not always maintained bright lines of distinction between these terms. AMC, AIS and FSS are generically referred to as impedance surfaces and if they are tunable, as tunable impedance surfaces herein.
AIS and AMC tend to have a ground plane which is closely spaced from an array of small, electrically conductive patches. The AIS can serve as an antenna itself whereas an AMC tends to have, in use, a separate antenna disposed on it. Other than the manner of use (and where an antenna is specifically mounted on one), an AIS and a AMC are otherwise basically pretty much identical. The FSS, on the other hand, tends to have no ground plane and therefor it can be opaque (reflective) at certain frequencies and transmissive at other frequencies, much like an optical filter. The FSS look much like a AMC or a AIS, except that there is typically no ground plane. All of these devices (AMC, AIS and FSS) operate at RF frequencies and have many applications at UHF and higher frequencies. Typical prior art AMC, AIS and FSS are either completely passive in nature or utilize varactors (for example) to tune the AMC/AIS/FSS as desired. See, for example:
B. H. Fong, J. S. Colburn, J. J. Ottusch, J. L Visher and D. F. Sievenpiper; “Scalar and Tensor Holographic Artificial Impedance Surfaces”, Trans. Antennas and Propag., vol. 58, pp. 3212-3221, October 2010, which discusses a passive AIS. The disclosure of this document is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
J. S. Colburn, A. Lai, D. F. Sievenpiper, A. Bekaryan, B. H. Fong, J. J. Ottusch and P. Tulythan; “Adaptive Artificial Impedance Surface Conformal Antennas”, in Proc. IEEE Antennas and Propagation Society Int. Symp., 2009, pp 1-4, which discusses tunable AIS.
D. Sievenpiper, G. Tangonan, R. Y. Loo, and J. H. Schaffner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,483,480 issued Nov. 19, 2002 and entitled “Tunable Impedance Surface”.
D. Sievenpiper, G. Tangonan, R. J. Harvey, R. Y. Loo, and J. H. Schaffner, U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,621 issued Mar. 25, 2003 and entitled “Tunable Impedance Surface”.
At VHF and UHF frequencies, however, many relevant platforms which might use AIS/FSS antenna technology are on the order of one wavelength or less in size, which dictates that the antennas be electrically small. Therefore, the performance is limited by the fundamental bandwidth-efficiency tradeoff given by the Chu limit when passive matching is employed.
A wideband artificial magnetic conductor (AMC), a special case of an AIS, can be realized by loading a passive artificial magnetic conductor structure with NFCs (i.e. negative inductance and negative capacitance) as suggested by D. J. Kern, D. H. Werner and M. J. Wilhelm, “Active Negative Impedance Loaded EBG Structures for the Realization of Ultra-Wideband Artificial Magnetic Conductor”, in Proc. IEEE Antennas and Propagation Society Int. Symp., 2003, pp 427-430. Only simulation results were presented in this paper with ideal NFCs; no details are provided of how to realize the stable NFCs needed in such an application.
NFCs (non-foster circuits) are so named because they violate Foster's reactance theorem and overcome these limitations by canceling the antenna or surface immittance over broad bandwidths with negative inductors or negative capacitors. See the article by Kern mentioned above and also S. E. Sussman-Fort and R. M, Rudish, “Non-Foster impedance matching of electrically-small antennas, “IEEE Trans. Antennas and Propagat.”, vol. 57, no, 8, August 2009. These non-passive reactive elements are synthesized using Negative Impedance Converters (NICs) or Negative Impedance Inverters (NIIs). NICs are feedback circuits that convert a passive capacitor to a negative capacitor while NIIs are feedback circuits which convert a passive capacitor to a negative inductor. It is also possible to use passive inductors to make negative capacitors and negative inductors using these circuits, but since a passive capacitor is easier to make using semiconductor fabrication techniques, it is assumed herein that a passive capacitor is preferably used to generate a negative inductance (using a NII) or a negative capacitance (using a NIC) as needed herein.
The main challenge in realizing NFCs is stability; NICs and NIIs are conditionally stable, and the stability margin typically approaches zero as immittance cancellation becomes more complete. For this reason, few stable demonstrations are reported in the literature at and above VHF frequencies. Sussman-Fort and Rudish noted above and K. Song and R. G. Rojas, “Non-Foster impedance matching of electrically small antennas,” Proc. IEEE Ant. Prop. Int. Symp., July 2010 have reported negative-capacitance circuits and measured improvement in the realized gain of electrically small monopole antennas.
A well-known class of AIS consists of printed metallic patterns on an electrically thin, grounded dielectric substrate. They can be used to synthesize narrow-band Artificial Magnetic Conductors (AMC) for the realization of low profile antennas as well as suppress surface waves over a narrow bandwidth. They can be made tunable. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,621 to Sievenpiper et al mentioned above. Furthermore, HRL has shown that they can be used to build directional antennas with arbitrary radiation patterns and direct incident energy around obstacles using conformal surfaces with a holographic patterning technique. See the paper noted above by B. H. Fong, et al. entitled “Scalar and Tensor Holographic Artificial Impedance Surfaces”. The main issue with prior art AISs is their useful bandwidth, i.e. the frequency range in which their impedance is maintained near a prescribed value. This invention addresses that issue by increasing the bandwidth of AISs (and thus also synthesized AMCs). The invention can also be used to increase the bandwidth of FSSs.